Transparent ITO (indium-tin oxide) electrodes are used for the fabrication of flexible LC displays, electroluminescent devices and photovoltaic cells. These electrodes are made by vacuum sputtering ITO onto a substrate. This method involves high temperatures, up to 250° C., and therefore glass substrates are generally used. The range of potential applications is limited, because of the high fabrication costs, the low flexibility (pliability) and stretchability, due to the brittleness of the ITO layer and the glass substrate. Therefore interest is growing in all-organic devices, comprising plastic resins as a substrate and organic intrinsically conductive polymer layers as electrodes. Such plastic electronics allow the realization of low cost devices with new properties (Physics World, March 1999, p.25-39). Flexible plastic substrates can be provided with an intrinsically conductive polymer layer by continuous roller coating methods (compared to batch process such as sputtering) and the resulting organic electrodes enable the fabrication of electronic devices with higher flexibility and a lower weight.
The production and use of intrinsically conductive polymers such as polypyrrole, polyaniline, polyacetylene, polyparaphenylene, polythiophene, polyphenylenevinylene, polythienylenevinylene and polyphenylenesulphide are known in the art.
EP-A 440 957 discloses dispersions of polythiophenes, constructed from structural units of formula (I): in which R1 and R2 independently of one another represent hydrogen or a C1-4-alkyl group or together form an optionally substituted C1-4-alkylene residue, in the presence of polyanions. Furthermore, EP-A-686 662 discloses mixtures of A) neutral polythiophenes with the repeating structural unit of formula (I), in which R1 and R2 independently of one another represent hydrogen or a C1-4-alkyl group or together represent an optionally substituted C1-4-alkylene residue, preferably an optionally with alkyl group substituted methylene, an optionally with C1-12-alkyl or phenyl group substituted 1,2-ethylene residue or a 1,2-cyclohexene residue, and B) a di- or polyhydroxy- and/or carboxy groups or amide or lactam group containing organic compound; and conductive coatings therefrom which are tempered at elevated temperature, preferably between 100 and 250° C., during preferably 1 to 90 seconds to increase their resistance preferably to <300 ohm/square.
Coated layers of organic intrinsically conductive polymers can be structured into patterns using known microlithographic techniques. In WO-A-97 18944 a process is described wherein a positive or negative photoresist is applied on top of a coated layer of an organic intrinsically conductive polymer, and after the steps of selectively exposing the photoresist to UV light, developing the photoresist, etching the intrinsically conductive polymer layer and finally stripping the non-developed photoresist with an organic solvent, a patterned layer is obtained. A similar technique has been described in 1988 in Synthetic Metals, volume 22, pages 265-271 for the design of an all-organic thin-film transistor. Such methods are cumbersome as they involve many steps and require the use of hazardous chemicals.
WO 01/88958 published on Nov. 22, 2001 discloses a method of forming a pattern of a functional material on a substrate comprising: applying a first pattern of a first material to said substrate; and applying a second functional material to said substrate and said first material, wherein said first material, said second functional material, and said substrate interact to spontaneously form a second pattern of said second functional material on said substrate, to thereby form a pattern of a functional material a substrate.